


Ron's sick day

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 03:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Ron gets an bad cold the first time since him and Kim got together, usually he takes care of himself when hes sick. But Kim taking care of him,is much better. One thing he never told his best friend, he gets emotional when hes sick.
Relationships: Kim Possible/Ron Stoppable
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Summery: Ron gets an bad cold the first time since him and Kim got together, usually he takes care of himself when hes sick. 

The moment Ron woke up he felt completely terrible, his head was pounding somthing fierce and his stomach had an ache, sitting up he put an hand to his head. An groan escaping his mouth.

Sniffling loudly Ron broke into an coughing fit body shaking at the force, he fell on his back with an loud ugh. Turning on his stomach he grabbed phone cringing the bright light giving his headache more to the surface.

"Ronald?". Ron's mom came into her sons room. "Your going to be late for school". She frowned at the exhausted look on her sons face. "Sweetie are you feeling ok?". 

"Could be better". Ron muttered eyes closing as his mom touched his forehead.

"Ronnie your burning up. Your not going anywhere today. Your going to stay in bed and rest,I will call Kim and let her know you wont be needing an ride to school today".

"Ok mom thanks tell her I love her for me". Ron mumbled drifting off to sleep.

Ron's mom smiled she still couldnt believe her son and Kim were an couple, she couldnt imagine anyone better for her Ronnie then Kim possible. She may be protective of her son,but she wasn't worried when her son was 

Hearing Ron's phone ringing she quickly grabbed it so it didnt wake up her son, she quietly left the room closing the door behind her.

"Hi kim".


	2. Chapter 2

Ron's eyes fluttered open at the cool touch his dizzinging feeling noticing Kim standing or sitting at his bedside.

"KP?". Ron mumbled quietly.

"Hey". Kim's ton quiet. "How are you feeling?". She stated running her fingers through her boyfriends hair.

"Could be better". Ron smiled tiredly his body shook as he broke into an coughing fit, feeling Kim gently help him to sit up.

"Here slow sips". Kim stated cradling Ron against her helping him to lay back down. "

"What are you doing here? Not that I don't want you here". Ron quickly stated. "Its just its school hours".

"You didnt really think id go to school and leave you to take care of yourself did you?".

"Sorry". Ron smiled slightly "still kinda getting used to having an relationship, never had someone take care of me before".

"Well you better get used to it". Kim joked quietly. "I'm never letting you be alone when your sick again".

"Sounds good". Ron mumbled with an sigh as his girlfriends fingers ran through his hair, an content sigh as his eyes drifted shut. 

Kim's eyes drew in concern as she watched her slumbering boyfriend, she had never seen Ron so sick which made her heart clench, pulling up the blanket covering Ron to keep him warm. Settling back down on the chair her hand placed over Ron's squeezing it gently.

"Don't worry Ron your going to be just fine, I will make sure of it". Yawning Kim laid her head down hand never leaving Ron's. She soon drifted off to sleep.


End file.
